


【TF/OA】午夜飞行

by Vanisvan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanisvan/pseuds/Vanisvan
Summary: 前文见《冰山来客》与《深蓝规则》





	1. Chapter 1

楔子  
   
夜鸟ISL-137轻薄的机翼划开夜间的风。比起翱翔于云端之上，黑暗中超低空飞行更有种午夜梦行般的非真实感。一直处于静默状态的通讯频道，开始传出低微的电子声，就象有人用指尖通过电波在轻轻叩门。年轻的飞行员知道已接近目的地，他嚼着口香糖，响亮地吹破一个泡泡，略略提起机身，小型双引擎飞机姿态轻灵地掠过崖岸上拨地而起的树梢。  
   
“夜鸟呼叫农场，夜鸟呼叫农场。”  
“农场收到，我们等你好久了，老伙计。”  
飞行员做了个鬼脸，再次吹出一个巨大的泡泡，“绕了点路，今天晚上真是够呛。”  
“你马上就可以降落了，”对方愉快地说，“都给你准备好了，跑道，热水，我老婆做的苹果派……而且，能见度良好。”  
 “谢谢你，农场。” 飞行员明朗的眼神一下暗了下来，稍放慢语速，让对方了解自己已收到危险提示。干他们这行最不需要的就是暴露目标的能见度，如果一切正常，农场老伙计会说“深手不见五指”。  
飞行员瞟了眼油表，只剩下一点。  
他必须马上想出办法。  
   
   
结束晨间训练的队员们饥肠辘辘走进餐厅，凌晨起床，在崖壁上挂了几个小时，他们饿得连桌子都能吃下去，却又累的几乎张不开嘴。  
幸村迎向最后一个进来依旧英姿整肃的男子，“这一批怎么样？”  
真田紧蹙双眉，“和上批一样糟。”  
“那就一样强化训练。”五官温婉清俊的俱乐部主席笑容和煦，瘫软不堪的队员们齐齐打了个寒颤。　  
真田凌然的视线转向幸村时不自觉地柔和，开口前眼角余光所及分散了他的注意，快步走向吧台，“音量开大！”  
服务生刚来，对严峻的总教练充满敬畏，突然面对强令的喝斥直接愣在当下，幸村眼疾手快拿起遥控器，切换吧台上方小电视的静音。  
   
新闻播报声音突兀响起，失事现场画面旁是放大的证件照，圆润脸型还带点活泼孩气，眉目却十分英挺，“……失事原因疑为夜间飞行视线不良所致，目前初步确认，坠毁的飞机上至少有日裔驾驶员一名，丸井文太，２６岁，目前已失踪，飞机上是否有其他乘客仍在调查中……”  
幸村伸手握住真田攒紧的拳头，“这里交给我，你去找文太，接他回来。”

   
忍足侑士以一个游手好闲花花公子的标准作派驾车驶进地下停车场，不减速地过弯，轮胎摩擦地面发出刺耳的声音，以凌厉到招摇的弧线猛地滑进车位刹住。看到一辆崭新的莲花超跑停在对面，忍足嘴角挑过一个微笑。  
   
回到位于17层的公寓，一双手工定制的黑色皮鞋胡乱滚在大门玄关，质地考究的内外衣物被人毫不爱惜地甩落在地上，盥洗间传来水声。忍足一路收拾妥当，然后脱下外衣，卷起袖管，走进厨房。  
相当娴熟地为习惯突如其来的大少爷准备好一份简单精美、搭配合理的晚餐，忍足推门走进浴室，迹部景吾头枕在浴缸边上，闭着眼，也许是灯光原因，那张轮廓很深、线条极为俊美的脸上，呈现出难得一见暴露疲态的苍白。

忍足伏身，似乎是想撩开搭在迹部明净前额上湿漉漉的发丝，迹部的眼睛突然睁开，目光犀利、冷漠、又警醒。忍足姿态自然地拿起一边的浴巾，“晚餐已经准备好了。”  
迹部神情淡漠地从水里起身，任由忍足细致地用浴巾为他擦干身体，披上浴袍绑好腰带，又拿来柔软的拖鞋帮他穿上。当忍足送上晚餐时，迹部不耐烦地揪住忍足的衣领，把他拽到面前。这是一个对于亲密行为而言姿态太过强硬的吻，两个人的唇、舌、牙齿和下颌都同样的有力和富于技巧。  
之前被随手扔在桌上的手机响起，迹部伸出手，摸索着似乎想关掉却按到免提，“阁下，法国警方刚刚发布了在巴黎机场枪杀雅克佩尔的枪手的照片……”  
一张照片被传到迹部手机上，忍足结束了这个近乎角力的亲吻，从迹部手上接过手机，放大了那张照片，监控画面截图分辨率很差，角度也不理想，只能看出年轻人高挑的背影及模糊的侧面轮廓。忍足的瞳孔细细收缩，“……把我捏在手心里还不够？”  
 迹部冷漠而傲然地看着他，“别自以为是，你以为你一个人能应付多少。”  
因为混合了太多的情绪色彩，忍足镜片后的眼神黑得格外深沉，他拿起外衣，从口袋里摸出房间钥匙、车钥匙、手机扔在桌上，又不知道从什么地方摸出一把枪，退掉弹夹，放到那一堆零碎旁边，抽出钱包里的钞票和身份证件，全都随手扔进垃圾桶，只留一张旧会员卡。忍足仔细地揭去卡面上的膜，抽出一张很旧的照片，郑重放进贴身口袋。  
忍足挺直腰背，以一种除了身上衣物一无所有的光棍姿态，向迹部欠欠身，“阁下，请允许我休个假。”  
迹部开始享用那份晚餐，“滚吧。”他轻声说。


	2. 第一章

手冢国光穿过机场大厅，稳步超越长途飞行后双脚浮肿步伐拖沓的旅客。他一身适合旅行的休闲装束，棉质纯色衬衣，羊毛开衫，浅色长裤和一双小山羊皮软底鞋，配上式样简洁的无框眼镜，尽显东方男士的斯文儒雅，而挺拔的肩背廓线和英挺的五官，相比衣冠楚楚的商界精英也不失庄重气派，希思罗上机时就赢得空乘小姐们的一致好感。  
手冢刚结束为期一个月的讲学。辞去大学的工作，摆脱不得不履行的日常琐务，他得以更专注于感兴趣的领域，自然也就在领域内赢得更令人瞩目的成果。  
在婉拒数次相似邀请后，欧洲同行这次竟然搬动了榊太郎出面。多年后已经很难再说清，榊前辈当年对手冢的提携栽培，与后来牵线他和迹部之间的合作交易，是否有特别的布局谋划关联（前情见冰山来客）。对于榊太郎社会慈善家身份之后更深层次的一面，手冢不带有丝毫的好奇和揣测，始终保持学生对师长尊敬而非亲近的姿态。既然老师发话，手冢欣然赴约，并圆满达成。  
   
上机前，不二就来了电话，他一直在赶项目，分开的这段时间，他打电话的平均时长已经逼近奉行言简意赅风格的手冢。但眼下工作似乎已暂告段落，电话里不二语气轻快地表示要来接机，还不忘记语带双关地对两人的小别重逢表达一下心灵与肉体上的欢喜与期待。

领取行李时，一位体态臃肿的老年女士似乎有些束手无策，手冢和一位年轻男子不约而同上前相助，年轻男子望着手冢友善明朗的一笑，有种微妙的似曾相识感。

年轻男子的装扮可以说低调而时尚，颜色亮眼的柠檬黄内T外套着深铅灰的尼龙夹克，裁剪宽松垂顺感很强的黑色长裤带出轻松而不拖沓的个人风格， 一条黑色运动头巾勒在额前。墨镜挡住眉眼，却仍然可以看出外型的俊朗帅气。  
手冢不能确定自己是在哪个场合偶然见过这名男子，直到他提着行李走出到达大厅，看见不二在出口向他微笑，电光火石间脑海中浮出一副画面，简陋的机场、小型的双引擎飞机，总在嚼泡泡糖的娃娃脸飞行员，飞驰而来的吉普车，亲密调笑的一对老友中一身军绿色工装的干练青年……

果然本来迎向手冢的不二突然惊喜地睁大双眼，视线掠过他的肩膀落向身后某人，“小虎——”亲昵的呼唤饱含雀跃的欢欣，不二几步冲过手冢身边，直扑身后某人。  
“周助！”年轻男子也是又惊又喜，直接丢开旅行袋，甩掉墨镜，张开双臂，正好接住扑上来的不二，稳稳托起就地转了好几圈。  
不二笑得灿烂，勾紧青年的脖子，又是拥抱又是踢打，“你回日本居然不提前跟我说！”  
“没提前打招呼，你不也来了吗？”青年目光亮得惊人，闪闪灼灼地直望着他。

不二一把捧住青年的脑袋，在他左脸、右脸响亮地各MUA了一口，才带着一脸畅快大笑后的红潮，把青年拉到静候的手冢跟前，“你小子运气好，正好我来接人，给你们介绍，小虎，这位是手冢国光，你懂的……呐，手冢，认识一下我从小玩到大的死党，佐伯虎次郎。”  
“你就是‘那位’手冢国光。”佐伯笑容热诚又直率，“幸村哥对你赞不绝口。”  
“幸会。”手冢简单招呼。  
不二挽起了佐伯的胳膊，“你什么时候联系幸村了？你们在背后八卦我什么？走，庆祝你回国，一起去喝几杯，让我看看，离开这么些年，你还是不是当年那个无双白虎。”

 手冢还是第一次知道，不二的酒量相当不错，但擅泳者溺，他们一行三人从第三摊出来，不二已经醉到十分，豪吐一番后直接趴到手冢背上昏睡过去。佐伯只比他稍微好一点，勉强还能走路，离开酒吧时意识不清到非要锁上人家的大门，保安赶到前，手冢及时抓住他的手把他拖了出去。

即使烂醉中，佐伯的手也相当稳定有力，掌心、虎口、食指关节隐隐一层薄茧，给手冢强烈错觉，如果此时往这个看起来纯良无害的年轻人手里塞一把枪而不是一瓶酒，他也能准确的装弹、上膛、瞄准、扣动扳机、正中目标。

手冢叫了一辆计程车，他们在第二摊时佐伯趁不二去洗手间，刷刷在纸上写下酒店名字，“手冢大哥，今天不把自己喝交代了，你们家周助是不会放过我的，我怕我等会连酒店名字都记不起来。不好意思，第一次见面就麻烦大哥了。”  
连手冢都觉得佐伯是个很会说话很有眼力的青年。  
计程车到达酒店时，佐伯似乎清醒了些，还能自己提着行李袋下车，扶着车门向他们告别。  
手冢望着他，“有事可以联系我和不二。”  
佐伯眼神焦点散乱，望着乖乖蜷在手冢怀里的不二，笑容傻得可爱，“我就是回来办点事，能见到你们就是惊喜，等周助酒醒了帮我向他告别。”  
看着佐伯摇摇晃晃走向酒店大门，手冢让的士司机重新启动了车，回灯塔。  
不二醉得厉害，手冢一路把他抱进去，脱光衣服，放进浴缸，洗得干干净净，再把头发擦干，抱回塔顶床上塞进被窝他都没醒。  
长途旅行后陪着两个人疯了一路，还要善后，手冢自己也有些倦意，简单冲了个澡就睡了。

半夜里，手冢被怀里某人翻来覆去的动作吵醒，醉猫一样的家伙发出迷迷糊糊不耐烦的鼻音，手冢伸手拿起床头柜上的水杯，灌了一大口然后嘴对嘴喂他。  
某人欢欣而急切地回应并渴求着他的投喂，舔着他的唇，磨蹭他的鼻子，在他的呼吸间喃喃低语，“我是谁……我在哪里……管他呢……你在这里，真好……”  
夜里，手冢的眸色越发深沉，扣紧某人纤瘦腰线的手指又加了些劲力。  
处于半醒未醒状态里的不二犹自磨蹭着手冢的胸肌，用光裸的小腿上下厮磨缠绕着手冢强劲有力的腿，“嗯，我没穿，你也光着，发生了什么……我记不清了，”不二迷迷糊糊地啃着手冢的耳朵，“我们是做过了，还是还没做……”  
手冢翻身把他压在身下，“准确说，现在，我们正在做。”  
“胡说八道，”不二点着手冢的鼻子吃吃笑，“你都没进来，怎么能算……啊啊”

 

他的话终止于喉间的惊呼，一别经月后某人态度强硬直接省略了前戏的长驱直入，就算这具身体已经被开发和适应得很有默契，带来的火辣痛感还是一下子让被酒精浸泡得疲软的所有神经末梢都瞬间清醒，在有力的冲击下激烈得颤抖，连睫间都激出一层水汽。  
“我还没有准备好……”不二已经完全清醒了，开始耍赖及顽抗，“我喝了酒就硬不起来，完全不行……当年也是和小虎那混蛋一起喝酒，醉得一塌糊涂，稀里糊涂滚到一起扒对方的衣服……没想到扒光了，啃了，摸了，两个人都硬不起来，还酒意上冲，连滚带爬冲到厕所抢马桶狂吐……简直丢脸到家了。”

“你很清楚不是酒精，不二。”手冢握住不二的手引导他向下抚摸两人结合的地方，以及他自己明明痛得瑟瑟发抖也悄然挺立的性器，“你们或许是生死之交，但你从来不像渴求我一样渴求过任何人。”  
不二重重一口咬在他下巴上，“你说对了！混蛋！我好想你！只一个月我就这么想你，我一定疯了。”  
手冢低头深切而温柔地吻他，不过下面的动作可一点都不温柔，每一下都又重又深，狠狠的碾磨，密密的冲击，不二被冲击得有点脱力，委屈得皱起了鼻子，“这算什么，惩罚吗？你明明知道……”  
“我知道你们只是好朋友，”手冢吻着他的眼睫，吻去带咸意的泪水，“我只是告诉你，我也非常想你，以及你到现在还不准备告诉我你准备去做的事情，我有点生气。”  
不二瞪大眼睛看他，还是什么都没说，只是紧紧勾住他的背，让痛楚和快感都从胸腔中透过喉咙释放出来。  
在一场过于激烈的欢爱后重新陷入昏睡前，不二迷迷糊糊听到手冢的声音，“不二，人各有过去，但我说过你的未来在我这里，你去做想做的事，然后回来接受一点惩罚就好。”  
一个温柔到让人想溺死其间的吻落到不二唇上，不二放任自己睡着了。  
   
不需要倒时差，手冢在该醒的时刻自然醒来，留意不惊动头天夜里精力透支酣睡未醒的情人，下床洗漱，出门晨跑。  
例行的15公里匀速跑，是身体进入最佳状态的恰当热身。返回时，整个海角完全沐浴在晨光中。手冢冲了个澡，为自己做了份简单的早餐，端着咖啡上楼，卧室里空无一人，床铺收拾得干干净净，不二和他的电脑一起不见了。  
   
手冢神情不变放下咖啡，从口袋里掏出一张写着酒店名字的字条，拨通号码。  
“您好，半岛酒店，竭诚为您服务。”接待小姐的音色纯正甜美。  
“你好，我是入境管理局的伊藤，我想确认有位名叫佐伯虎次郎的客人是否入住？”手冢用公事公办的冷漠口吻说，“他在入境登记时填写了你们酒店，我们必须尽快联系到他。”  
 “您稍等，我马上查一下……抱歉，伊藤先生，没有佐伯虎次郎的入住记录，他也没有在我们酒店订过房。”  
“他是否以其他的名字入住？有同行人证明他大概于昨天晚上近12点时到达你们酒店，他是个很醒目的年轻人，大概178cm，背了一个很大的军绿色旅行袋。”  
“您稍等一下……”  
手冢静等片刻，电话里再次响起柔和女声，“很抱歉，伊藤先生，我询问了当值人员，昨天晚上到今天早上都没有符合您描述的客人入住。”  
“知道了，非常感谢。”  
   
手冢面色平静地结束通话，想了想，又拨通了一个久未联络的号码。  
“真是意外，你会主动联系我。”迹部的声音里全无平时的嘲讽意味，倒有些难得的低沉。

“帮我查个人。”  
“条件？”  
“你开。”  
手机里传来一点杂声，迹部的声音再次传出时，又是手冢熟悉的那个腔调了，“我们见面谈，教授，我需要你帮我个忙，私人身份。”  
 


	3. 第2章

Chêne是家不为外人所知的私人会所，以提供最高品质的红酒和安全的私密环境在部分非常小众的人群中享有极高口碑。迹部占用了整个会所的顶层，仰面浮躺在没有开灯游泳池的水面上，在入夜后幽蓝得近乎半透明的黑的水面上一口气游了十几个来回后就如同入睡般仰面浮游，只是眼睛一直睁着，目光幽深地望着玻璃顶外黑色而高旷的天空。  
一个随从走近游泳池边，“他来了，阁下。”  
迹部没有动，依旧安静得如同漂浮着的完美大理石浮雕。随从迟疑了一会，他跟随大少爷的时间还不长，拿不稳是应该再次提醒，还是悄然退下。迹部却已经动了，他有力地挥动双臂，游向池边，撑住池沿一跃而起，“带他进来。”

另一双手打开了门，一个穿着黑色Aquascutum防水军服款长风衣的男子走进来，男子戴了一顶礼帽，帽檐压得很低，脸隐在阴影里，姿态淡漠地停在泳池的尽头。  
迹部深长双手，让随从为他披上一件长浴袍，也没有挽腰带，裸着健美的上身转过来，略傲慢地开口，“什么时候本大爷叫个人都这么难了。”  
“我收到消息，所以我来了。”男子平静回答。  
迹部冷冷一笑，从旁边的桌上拿起一个信封走过来扔给男子，“这年头，本大爷成给你们打工的了，既然来了，就陪我喝一杯。”  
随从很有眼力地退下去交代楼下的服务生，男子就站在那里，抽出信封里的东西，借着外面微弱的灯光，很快地浏览了一下，然后用打火机点着了那几张纸。  
火苗窜起来，照亮了忍足那头深墨蓝色的齐肩发和细边眼镜。

门再次被推开，年轻的经理推着小车进来，礼仪周到地欠身，“迹部先生，今天为您推荐的是1990年份的Romanee Conti，请您评鉴。”  
姿态优雅娴熟地为他们倒好两杯酒，经理退下前彬彬有礼地说，“还有，您上次离开后，我们发现了一个包，应该是您落下的，我们一直给您保管着。”  
说完从小车下方的隔层里，拿出一个黑色的皮质包包，准备放到旁边的小桌上。  
迹部把玩着手上的酒杯，眼神却望着风衣男子，“这真是太有意思了，本大爷从来不曾落下任何东西。”  
变故就在这一瞬间发生。

一直恭谨站在迹部身后的随从，突然从怀中掏出了枪，对着完全茫然的年轻经理叩动扳机，装了消音器的枪管发出被抑制的低爆声，风衣男子几乎是同时动了，一把拉过迹部景吾，门口另一个枪手的连续射击全部落空，有一发击碎了车上的红酒瓶，同时男子一脚踢在小车上，小车狠狠撞向随从，使得他击杀经理后转头瞄准迹部的后续射击再次打飞，电光火石间，风衣男子已经闪身上前，一个精准又凶狠的擒拿，扣住他持枪的手腕，转向他门边的同伙毫不犹豫地开枪，然后一拧一托，枪已到了风衣男子手里，顺势把那名随从扔进了游泳池。  
一直处于子弹瞄准交集的迹部淡漠地喝完杯中的酒，“可惜了，是瓶好酒。”伸手去拿经理倒地后从他手里掉落的黑色皮包。  
门就在这时被踢得大开，在密集的子弹雨扫射而入前，风衣男子一把抓住迹部，把他扑倒在地，同时抬手射击玻璃天顶靠门的那部分，大块的玻璃碎片倾泻而下，阻挡了外面的人试图冲进来的步伐，但子弹却更密集了。风衣男子拉着迹部后撤到一根柱子后，冷冷看他，“你选的地方，你指路。”  
迹部遗憾地远远看了眼地上的包，果断转身，“跟我来，Chêne可不是白白成为顶级会所的。”  
两人进入游泳池另一头的小吧台，迹部在冰箱门上按了几下，再拉开时，冰箱整个转开，现出一台隐藏的电梯，闪身进去，电梯平稳向下，直通地下车库，门再打开时，一辆黑色的雷克萨斯LＣ就在他们面前。

随从男子从游泳池边爬上来，先拣起了地上的黑色包包，然后在一片废墟上走到窗前，正好看到那辆黑色的LC全速冲了出去。  
两名枪手走到他身后，“让他们跑了。”  
“东西拿到最重要。”男人黑着脸说，“通知所有人马上分数撤退。”  
男子和一名部下一起下楼，同时拨通了手机，“没有解决掉迹部，忍足出现了，我们的消息是错的，忍足没有离开……事情发生得很突然，只能立刻下手……是的，东西拿到了……喂，喂，听到了吗？”  
男人狐疑地看突然失去信号的手机，猛地回身，他的部下并没有在身后，男子再次急转，身体突然僵住，小腹一凉，一把匕首深深扎了进来，一个青年幽灵般出现在他面前，英俊的脸上还带着歉意的笑容，“不要乱动，这种伤势不乱动就不会死。”

男子从他手中拿过黑色小包，步伐轻快地从后门出去，一辆机车飞驶而来，经过他时，男子直接伸手夺把跨了上去，而原本驾车的骑手揉身跃起，扶着他的肩稳稳坐到他身后，两个人的配合如同杂耍般默契。  
“拿到了吗？”后座的乘客问新接手的骑士。  
“当然，对了，你不用担心，你那个朋友没事，迹部被他一个手下，好像是叫忍足的救走了。”风驰电掣间，骑士还有充裕对着同伴喊话。  
“我看见了。”后座的同伴大声说，“但你说错了。”  
“他们不是你的朋友？”骑士问。  
“我的意思是，救走迹部那个人，不是忍足侑士。”不二周助趴在佐伯虎次郎肩上喊道。

黑色的LC平稳地行驶在道路上，风衣男子闻到一点血腥味，微皱了眉，“你受伤了？”  
迹部满不在乎地回答，“捡东西的时候，好像被流弹扫到了，还好，子弹应该穿过去了。”  
“别硬撑着。”  
“本大爷真是感动，到最后还是有个把可靠的人嘛……前面停一下！”  
风衣男子下意识地踩了刹车，他们经过一条商业街，已经很晚，大部分商店都已经打烊或者正在打烊。  
迹部迈开长腿下了车，他依旧是会所时的装扮，里面是黑色泳裤，外面套了一间白色的浴袍，但腰间有一块暗红色的污渍有散开的趋势。  
迹部在几个路人目瞪口呆的注视下，抄起停在路边的一辆自行车，直接扔进一家店的橱窗，跳进去把模特身上的一套男装剥了下来，回到车上。  
风衣男子用显然不赞同的眼神漠然看着他，默默启动了车，“迹部，你以为你是哈利奎恩吗？”  
“我早就觉得你和深蓝混在一起是件好事，”迹部大笑，“你以前从来没有这种具有时代特色的幽默感，教授。”  
风衣男子没有理他，随手取下假发扔到后座，又擦去了脸上的乔装，换了副眼镜，恢复成手冢国光冷峻的真容，“我只答应，乔装成忍足出面一次，来交换佐伯虎次郎的真实资料。我不接受被人利用，你很清楚这一点，迹部。”  
“只是我们把交易扩大一点，如果你不满意，可以扔我下车，”迹部已经换好了衣服，从容不迫笑着，哪怕脸色因为失血有些发白，“我开出来的条件是，不管你那位迷人的小情人和他的前男友过去干了些什么，准备干些什么，我来负责收场，不留案底，不留记录。我向你保证，这次我真不是故意的，而你已经卷进来了，不如帮我一次。”  
手冢冷静地看了他一眼，“先找地方处理伤口，然后告诉我，那个包里有什么？”

同一天夜里，还有一个青年在逃亡。  
他的样子很狼狈，像个流浪汉，一头乱发和凌乱的胡茬已经有几天没有好好梳洗，曾经强健的身体，因为受伤或者缺乏休息或者兼而有之，正处于生命力和体力都透支的边缘，左臂弯曲成奇怪的弧度，之前他摔折了手，只来得及做了应急处理。但到了这种情况下，青年的眼睛即使带着血丝也还保持着黑白分明的警觉和清明。他刚刚从一个醉汉那里摸了一部手机，青年找了一个隐蔽的角落，翻开后盖取出原主人的电话卡扔掉，然后他撕开夹克的袖口，里面有两块芯片。年轻人犹豫了片刻，还是把其中一块芯片藏好，把另一块塞进手机卡槽。  
青年重新开启了手机电源，手机画面飞快地变化，似乎重新安装或者加载了某个系统，稳定下来后只有一个呼出提示，青年果断点了下去。  
几乎立刻就接通了，手机里一个男声清晰传来，“我一直在等你联系我，谦也。”  
忍足谦也艰难而自嘲的一笑，“我想过了，反正要被抓住，不如落到你手上算了。”  
手机那头沉默了片刻，相当轻快地说，“你在开什么玩笑啊，谦也，我以为你决定找我的时候就想明白了，对于老朋友，我从来都只是‘圣书’，我已经定位到你了，现在交给我，让白石哥哥帮你指条路，安全地到我这里来。”


End file.
